This New Year's Aria
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: In 1999 on New Year's night, join The Doctor in his 9th Life and 8th Regeneration, as he and Grace venture to save the world from The Master in a musical fashion. (This musical number is a reference to the song from My Little Pony: A Canterlot Wedding- This Day Aria. And the fourth main character is Chang Lee, but I can't find him in the list)
1. This New Year's Aria

**This New Year's Aria  
By Leonardo Oliver Osborn**

The Master -in a new stolen body- walked in The TARDIS, a grin on his face as a boy named Chang Lee left to explore the seemingly endless TARDIS, leaving The Master on his lonesome- just what he needed.

"_This day is going to be perfect,  
__The kind of day I had planned,  
__Sense the start..._"

"_The TARDIS is now all Mine,  
__And everything in here is all Divine.  
__All I have to do is open The Eye of Harmony..."_

The Doctor, in his eighth life- now alone, had been abandoned by his newest assistant, Grace.

"_This day was going to be perfect,  
__The kind of day which I had dreamed,  
__Sense I'd ran away..."_

_"Now I am stuck here on Earth,  
And the end shall now have it's Birth-  
And now the TARDIS is now in the hands of The Master..."_

The Master decided to run over to a table with a book titled 'The Time Machine' on it, and slammed it, Jelly Babies flying everywhere.

"_I do not care a Thing,  
__For these Beings.  
I don't even care for Chang Lee."_

_"Thous,  
I'll be lieing when I say;  
'That it is The Doctor who stole my Body,  
And that the TARDIS originally belongs to Me'  
But really it was all a lie!"_

_"I am only using this Kid,  
For it's love that I Forbid!"_

_"When I am done,  
I will silence him..."_

The Doctor now knew what must be done, so he headed his way to Grace's house.

"_I must Escape, before it's too Late  
Find a Way to save the Day"_

_"Hope- I'll be lieing when I say;  
That 'I do not fear that I will Lose her,  
To Death, who decides to Chose her,  
When she will be go down with the world'!"_

_"For I am in love with my Assistant  
Oh why, oh why, was I so Persistent?  
Oh... Grace... This world will fall no More..."_

The Doctor then found her, on the phone with the mental hospital reporting The Doctor. Before she could freak out, he slowly walked through the glass, showing her that this world was in now into disaster. And with a brief apology for everything she had said, they were off. But...

"_Finally, the moment as Came...  
For this world to burst into Flames"_

The Master had already started to open The Eye of Harmony, as the world started to crumble before his knees. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Grace were on a motorcycle, on their way to the TARDIS to stop this madness once and for all.

"_Now we must hurry, my Assistant; Grace,  
Before this World's Existence will be be Erased,  
And the whole world will be..."_

The Master slowly rubbed his hands, muttering to himself

"Mine... all mine..."

Then he bursted into laughter. Will The Doctor and Grace be able to close The Eye of Harmony in time...?


	2. This New Year's Aria Song Lyrics

[The Master]

_This day is going to be perfect,  
The kind of day which I had planned,  
Sense the start_

_The TARDIS is now all Mine,  
And everything in here is all Devine  
All I have to do is open The Eye of Harmony..._

[The Doctor]

_This day was going to be perfect,  
The kind of day which I had dreamed,  
Sense I've ran away..._

_But now I am stuck here on Earth,  
And the end shall now have it's Birth  
And the TARIDS is now in the hands of The Master..._

[The Master]

_I don't care a Thing,  
For these Beings  
I don't even care for Chang Lee_

_Thous,  
I'll be lying when I say;_

_That "It was The Doctor who stole my Body,  
And the TARDIS belongs to Me"  
But it was all really a lie!_

_I am only using this Kid,  
For it's love that I Forbid!_

_When I am done,  
I will silence him..._

[The Doctor]

_I must Escape before it's too Late,  
Find a Way to save the Day_

_Hope,  
I'll be lying when I say;_

_That "I don't fear to Lose her,  
To death, that might decide to Chose her,  
When she will fall with the world!"_

_For I am in love with Her,  
And in her thoughts- I do Adore_

_Oh...  
Grace...  
This world will fall no More!_

[The Master]

_Finally,  
The moment has Came  
For this world,  
To burst into Flames..._

[The Doctor]

_Now we must hurry, my Assistant; Grace,  
Before this entire world's Existence will be Erased  
And the whole world will be..._

[The Master]

Gone... all gone... mahahahaha...


	3. Behind the Liditure This New Year's Aria

**The Main Idea Origin:**

You see, originally- this fanfiction actually just a song by itself. But when I decided to work on all the songs I had made one by one and upload them once and for all, I started with this one. And, well, it kinda turned into a One-Shot when one idea came after the other. The inspiration of this was after I saw the Doctor Who T.V. movie that was made in 1997, and on a day when I was thinking about that movie, and the song This Day Aria; this beauty to life.

**How Long It Took to Write:**

Well, the song; I think maybe a day or two. But when I turned it into a One-Shot, I think the same amount of time The Zero Room was made. The Zero Room was another One-Shot I had made, and you can find it here;  
s/10410853/1/The-Zero-Room

**The Creation\Choice of the Main Character:**

Even know The Eighth Doctor was the one whom was in the movie n' all, but another reason he was perfect was because of how dramatic he tends to be- so why not make him musical as well? Plus, This Day Aria would be JUST the song he would sing.

**Details on Quotes and Hidden References\Commentary:**

"_The TARDIS is now all Mine,  
And everything in here is all Divine.  
All I have to do is open The Eye of Harmony..."_

The original song here said;

"_Everypony will gather Around,  
And say I 'Look lovely' in my Gown  
What they don't know is that I had fooled them all..."_

So I'm sure it's already obvious enough on why I altered that. But the last part 'What they don't know is that I had fooled them all...' was pretty accurate, but he only fooled Chang Lee. So I figured 'All I have to do is open The Eye of Harmony...' would fit A LOT better sense that's what _exactly _he was planning.

_The Doctor, in his eighth life and Seventh Regeneration-"_

I believe that every Doctor counts as a life, but the first doesn't count as a Regeneration. So in the classics, when it comes to his lives; it's pretty much the same as they usually count. But when it comes to Regeneration; it has to be one number down. In the newer series, sense there's The War Doctor; it's the other way around, only when it comes to lives it has to be one number up. Feel free to argue with this on the comments. I'll be willing to listen.

_"had been abandoned by his newest assistant, Grace."_

So this is basically _after_ The Master was seeing through The Doctors eyes, and she left him because he was acting a bit co-co.

"_This day was going to be perfect,  
The kind of day which I had dreamed,  
Sense I'd ran away..."_

The original quote was;

_"This day was going to be perfect,  
The kind of day which I had dreamed,  
Sense I was small..."_

Now I'm not sure it was The Doctor's dream to run come back to Gailifrey when he was a wee lad cause' he was still on Gailifrey, where he grew up as a Pioneer. So sense in the beginning of the movie, The Doctor was on his way back to Gailifrey. I think I recall The First Doctor explaining something about how they were lost and they couldn't return- but considering how The First Doctor was, and how he even lied to his assistants just to let himself explore Skaro, I'm not sure how true that was. He probably just wanted to hide the fact that he was just a wanted criminal that stole a Type 40 TARDIS.

_"Now I am stuck here on Earth,  
And the end shall now have it's Birth-  
And now the TARDIS is now in the hands of The Master..."_

The original quote was;

_"But instead of having Cake,  
With all my friends to Celebrate  
And my Wedding Bells won't ring for me at all..."_

Sense The Doctor wasn't having a wedding (yet, spoilers~), I instead made an -almost- entirely different version, but with the same tune. Basically saying how he was a bit grounded sense The Master took his TARDIS n' stuff, so yeah...

_The Master decided to run over to a table with a book titled 'The Time Machine' on it, and slammed it, Jelly Babies flying everywhere."_

Oh boy did I have fun here! So basically The Master slamming a table like that was a reference to the original music video of This Day Aria where 'Evil Cadence' or 'Fake Cadence' (basically in a nut shell, the person whom is basically The Master, trickery and stealing n' stuff) bucked (kicked) a table while singing. Yeah, the two of em' had a bit of a random temper there. The Time Machine was what The Doctor was reading at the time at the very beginning, at 'The end of my seventh life' (which that right there was how I started to believe that logic about Regeneration). And he was eating Jelly Babies at the time as well, as originally a reference to our be-loved Fourth Doctor; Tom Baker.

"_I do not care a Thing,  
For these Beings.  
I don't even care for Chang Lee."_

The original quote from the song was;

_"I could care Less  
About the Dress,  
I don't won't even Partake in any Cake!"_

Actually, this right here was kinda based off of a Fan-Made dub of that song where it's more male, and the quote was 'I do not care a Thing for the Ring', so I used the first part, but instead went with 'For these Beings'- basically talking about the Humans. Of curse, there's no cake involved in this -cause the cake is a lie- so I instead went with 'I don't even care for Chang Lee'. Cause', well, that's how it basically was- he didn't even like Chang Lee at all, he was just a tool to him.

_"Thous,  
I'll be lying when I say;  
'That it is The Doctor who stole my Body,  
And that the TARDIS originally belongs to Me'  
But really it was all a lie!"_

The original quote was;

_"Thous,  
I'll be lying when I say;  
'That through any kind of Weather,  
I want us to be Together  
But the truth is that I don't even care for him at all!"_

So, again; not a wedding- and that would just be weird. So instead, I'll make him confess that he lied about The Doctor stealing his bodies and TARDIS. Why didn't Chang Lee catch The Master saying that? I dunno, it's the same logic with This Day Aria.

_"I am only using this Kid,  
For it's love that I Forbid!"_

The original quote was;

_"No I do not love the Groom,  
For in my heart there is no Room"_

So, for the third time; not a wedding, and I'm sure The Master is not... eww... anyway; so basically _now_ he's confessing that the kid is just a tool to him. And boy, here on this line; it took me _forever_ to do, idea after idea on that line- but I settled with this one.

_"When I am done,  
I will silence him..."_

The original line was;

_"But still I want him to be all mine..."_

So, The Master -again- just thought of Chang Lee as a tool, and he wasn't planning on keeping him after he was done with him. So... this line was kinda dark... but it's true, actually... you see, somewhere in the end of the movie; The Master kinda... killed... Chang Lee... when he was done with him... but The Doctor revived him -long story- though, so he's good... but still... that's The Master for ya, I'll give ya that...

_"Hope- I'll be lying when I say;  
That 'I do not fear that I will Lose her,  
To Death, who decides to Chose her,  
When she will be go down with the world'!"_

The original quote was;

_"Hope- I'll be lying when I say;  
That 'I don't fear to Lose her,  
To the one who wants to Chose her,  
And not love and cherish her each day..."_

So I really love the rhyme I did here. So, The Master wasn't exactly 'using' Grace, so I kinda needed to change that. So instead, I decided to make it 'Death that decided to Chose her'- and I dare say, that was quite the quote. What are your thoughts on it?

_"For I am in love with my Assistant  
Oh why, oh why, was I so Persistent?  
Oh... Grace... This world will fall no more..."_

The original quote was;

_"For I also love the Groom  
And in my thoughts, he dose Consume  
Oh... Shinny Armor... I'll be here very soon..."_

So like the line 'I do not even like this Kid, for it's love; that I Forbid', it was kinda hard to do. I had to rewrite this quite a few times, and I even summon Rhyme Zone I use on occasion. Here's a link;  
?loc=bar  
And I even goggled the word 'Persistent', and I thought it fits sense she had ran away from The Doctor when he was goin' a little ko-ko for Co-Co Puffs. Oh, and the last part; ' This world will fall no more...'- yeah, that's a reference to his future regeneration; aka The War Doctor in The Day of The Doctor. What, too soon...?

_"The Doctor then found her, on the phone with the mental hospital reporting The Doctor."_

She was doin' that in the original Movie -I think- cause' she kinda thought he was a bit of a Psycho at the time...

_"Before she could freak out, he slowly walked through the glass, showing her that this world was in now into disaster. And with a brief apology for everything she had said, they were off._

There was some talkin' n' stuff, but I kinda narrowed it down sense this was a musical. Still, I could never forget that time when The Doctor walked through the glass... I wasn't sure how logical it was, but the law of physics were kinda breakin', so no wonder...

"_Finally, the moment as Came...  
For this world to burst into Flames"_

The original line was;

_"Finally, the moment as Arrived...  
For me, to be one lucky Bride..."_

So, yeah; I kinda liked it better as 'Arrived' for the song, but I think this kinda fits more. Maybe I should look up 'Arrived' and see some other possibilities! Maybe some other time... thoughts?

_"Meanwhile, The Doctor and Grace were on a motorcycle, on their way to the TARDIS to stop this madness once and for all."_

The motorcycle was pretty much one of the most memorable parts, and I know- they were originally heading to the big-clock thing or somethin', but I hardly remember a thing about that (besides the LOADS of Jelly Babies he had to use, and frozen icky stuff). Besides, this was a bit more simple for the musical!

"_Now we must hurry, my Assistant; Grace,  
Before this World's Existence will be Erased,  
And the whole world will be..."_

The original line was;

_"On the Wedding we won't Make,  
He'll be marrying a Fake  
And Shinning Armor will be..."_

Man, originally- I was goin' with 'I'll need to be as lucky as an Ace', but man was that stupid. So, eventually I manage to come up with 'My Assistant; Grace' _perfect!_ And I kinda had to rewrite 'And the whole world will be...' over and over again, until finally I settled with that.

_"The Master slowly rubbed his hands, muttering to himself_

_"Mine... all mine..."_

_Then he bursted into laughter."_

Yeah, that is so overly used! But who cares? That's basically _that_ Master I guess... or perhaps just all of em'... nah, just 1, 3, and this one. I dunno...

_"Will The Doctor and Grace be able to close The Eye of Harmony in time...?"_

Best way for an ending...

**The Making of this Fanfiction:**

Boy, there were plenty of times when I wanted to quite that one- it was so tiring. But I did it! And I'm proud!

**My Final Thoughts:**

I love this fanfiction. It's beautiful, it fits perfectly in the original cannon- and this is pretty much the second time I had _EVER_ made a musical! Of curse, the first will be uploaded on , so consider this all a big ball of... Wibbly, Wobbly... Timey Wimey... stuff... The Doctor has been Resigned! Allons-y!  
_  
All My Best,  
- Leonardo Oliver Osborn_


End file.
